Always
by Orealie
Summary: Roxas finally gets to meet the mysterious girl that always comes into his dreams and discovers an unconditional love that wasn't beyond the reach of a forgetting memory.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any KH characters or plots, however, I do own my characters and plots. **

**Authors Note: **Roxas and Namine are about fifteen in this one because of the romantic content. This story is pre-KH2.

**Summary:** Roxas finally gets to meet the mysterious girl that always comes into his dreams. He discovers an unconditional love that wasn't beyond the reach of a forgetting memory.

**

* * *

**

**Always**

"You're not real, y'know," Roxas told the white silhouttee of a slender girl. Was she smiling? Roxas squinted harder, he could just barely make out waves of blond hair swirling around the bottom of her upturned lips.

"You know me," she reminded him gently, her voice soft, familiar to him. It was like he had heard her voice a thousand times before, but he could not remember who she was. He shook his head stubbornly.

"No! You're not real!"

"You know that's not true, Roxas."

And she was right; he could feel that he knew her but why couldn't he remember? Roxas grabbed his head with both of his arms, mentally straining himself to bring forth an image, any image, from the cloudy depths of his memory. Almost too suddenly, images of long red strands of intoxicating hair came to him. He was beginning to get irritated. Now who was this girl who was also new and familiar to him?

"Don't you know my name, Roxas? You know her's."

It was as if she was the key and he was the lock because what she said caused him to remember Kairi. She was his childhood friend from the islands that he had rescued from Ansem's evil clutches. She was the one he wanted to share the paopu fruit with.

"No, she's not the one for you."

Roxas turned from his memories, looking past the mist in this dream world he was in towards the slender blonde and saw, this time with startingly clarity, that tears were trembling down her cheeks onto her bitter lips.

"What do you mean by that?"

More tears flowed down her cheeks.

He didn't want her to cry--it pained him to see her crying for some reason.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm sorry if I said something wrong."

Never before in any of his previous dreams had Roxas been able to get close to this mysterious girl that was always out of reach and hidden from his eyes. Now, he walked up to her, and could see her completely. She was beautiful, more than that, absolutely gorgeous. Reaching over, he touched her cheek to wipe away the tears. There wasn't anything visible to see but there was a spark between them as soon as Roxas touched her. It was a familiar sensation and somehow felt right, his hand touching her skin. He stared into the mysterious blue of her eyes, feeling himself lost in them. Their touch or perhaps it was sheer instinct that made him realize his true past; that he wasn't Roxas, the kid from Twilight Town. He was Sora's nobody and Namine was his girl.

"Namine."

There was recognition in the way he said it and hope flooded Namine's eyes. "You remember--"

He gently silenced her with a simple touch of the finger onto her eager lips.

"I don't want to wake up, at least not yet."

She smiled and he kissed her tenderly, wanting to discover the taste of her, and finding out it was luscious, heaven to him, and that he longed for more.

Namine was just as needy--it was hard for her to hold back when she knew that she loved him and had waited this long just to simply feel his touch. Then, shocking her sense into bliss, he plunged deeper into her mouth and she met him with the same, if not more, intense bliss. They were so close together, their bodies became entangled and they fell over together. This new position created an all new sensation and Namine teased him with short, hot kisses.

"Hey," he protested when he couldn't kiss her because she kept moving to kiss him, sending searing sensations shivering down his body. She looked up at him with her eyes.

Damn, one look into those eyes and he was as vulnerable as she.

She smiled but there was a haunted look in her eyes. "This can't last forever."

"The hell it can't."

And he claimed her lips with a rough tenderness.

She enjoyed this move and with both of their hearts racing, their eyes locking, asking each other if they should go further, she parted from him so gently that Roxas knew that the moment was over. He backed off and just contented himself by gently combing his fingers through her hair, through its intoxicating soft texture that strongly reminded him of her skin.

"I love you, y'know," he said, a-matter-of-factly.

"I know." But she sighed sadly. "But you won't remember me when you wake up."

Roxas was unusally quiet at this; they were nobodies and were doomed to be torn apart. Though another side of him was more positive, probably because of that good-natured brunette. If he could remember now, why shouldn't he be able to remember later?

He clutched her small hand in his much larger hand.

"I may not remember you, Namine, maybe not until a later date, but I'll always, always, love you."

And he was proud to see that the haunting look banished from her eyes and he kissed the top of her hand.

"Always."


End file.
